oc_wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Koni uwu/Przeznaczenie Młynki - rozdział 3
~Time skip, Młynka ma już 3 księżyce~ Młynka siedziała u boku matki, przysłuchując się jej rozmowie z ojcem. Dawno zaczęła jeść już stałe pożywienie. Rodzice powolutku zaczynali jej już uświadamiać jej znaczenie dla klanu. -Klonie, zbliża się wielka bitwa. Bicz wydał wojnę leśnym klanom. Będziesz walczyć? -Drzazgo, dobrze wiesz, że na pierwszym miejscu zawsze stawiam lojalność wobec rodziny. Nie pójdę na bitwę. Co, jeśli z niej nie wrócę? -Odmówisz Biczowi?- Drzazga wzdrygnęła się. -Będę musiał.- odpowiedział ze spokojem Klon. -Co to są leśne klany?- Młynka nie mogła już opanować ciekawości. -To są, córeczko- zaczęła matka -Cztery grupy kotów. Jak sama nazwa mówi, mieszkają w lesie i jedzą to, co same upolują. Noszą nazwy: Klan Pioruna, Klan Wiatru, Klan Rzeki oraz Klan Cienia. -Z tym ostatnim Bicz był w zmowie- dodał ojciec Młynki -a właściwie z jego przywódcą, Tygrysią Gwiazdą. Na zgromadzeniu doszło do sprzeczki, która zakończyła się... -Klonie, wystarczy- przerwała mu Drzazga. W jej oczach malował się strach oraz oburzenie -Młynka nie musi wiedzieć o wszystkim. -To coś strasznego? Tatusiu, opowiedz, ja się nie boję!- zapewniła biała kotka. -Młynko, twoja matka ma rację. To nie są tematy dla twoich uszu.- uciął Klon. Młynka obrażona odsunęła się nieco od rodziców. Jak oni mogą coś przed nią ukrywać? Jest przecież ich córką! -To opowiedzcie mi coś chociaż o tych klanach. -Córeczko, my prawie nic o nich nie wiemy. Twój ojciec zna je tylko z widzenia, ja zaś nie mogłam nawet pójść na zgromadzenie, bo musiałam zająć się tobą.- rzekła poirytowana już Drzazga -Gdybyś była większa, mogłabym cię zabrać ze sobą. -Ja już jestem duża!- wykrzyknęła Młynka. -W każdym razie.- miauknęła Drzazga ignorując córkę -Czy Bicz da się przekonać, by nie puścić cię na walkę? -Nie wiem- powiedział Klon z pewnym zwątpieniem w głosie -Chyba tak. Dalsze popołudnie minęło dość leniwie. Klon wygrzewał się godzinami przy stosie starych kartonów, Drzazga zaś spędzała czas na plotkowaniu z koleżankami. Młynkę zaczynały nudzić denerwujące pytania i uwagi kocic. Przy pierwszej lepszej okazji wymknęła się zwiedzać najbliższe okolice obozu Klanu Krwi. Spacerowałą ścieżką, mijając starsze od niej koty rzucające jej pytające spojrzenia. -To się dzieje, kiedy matka nie pilnuje swoich kociąt- skomentowała jakaś starsza kocica spacerująca w towarzystwie znajomych -Jak puszcza się takie bachory samopas, to nie wiadomo, co się z nimi dzieje! -Ja już jestem prawie dorosła!- wykrzyknęła Młynka. Jak ona śmie? -Dziecko, nie spieraj się ze starszymi- westchnęła kocica. Koty w jej pobliżu pokiwały głowami z aprobatą. Urażone maleństwo podreptało z powrotem do matki. Ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że Drzazga kręci się niespokojnie wraz z jej partnerem. Czyżby coś zgubiła? -Mamusiu, czego szukasz?- zapytała. -Młynko!- wykrzyknęła Drzazga. Podbiegła do Młynki i zaczęła lizać ją między uszami. -My cię wszędzie szukamy! -Ja tylko poszłam na spacer- tlumaczyło się kociątko. -Młynko, nie rób nam takich kawałów. My tu z mamą się martwimy, a ty w najlepsze uciekasz i nie myślisz o rodzicach!- powiedział zmęczony Klon. Najwyraźniej niedawno obudził się z drzemki. A może zmęczyły go poszukiwania? -Moja mała- szepnęła matka Młynki. Bura kotka położyła się na boku. -Odpocznij trochę po tej wyprawie. A może jesteś głodna? Zaraz coś z tatą dla ciebie znajdziemy. Drzazga wstała i wraz z partnerem zaczęli myszkować w pobliżu śmietników. Młynka z ciekawością ich obserwowała. -Proszę!- Klon upuścił u jej małych łapek niewielką nadgryzioną parówkę -W sam raz dla ciebie. Rodzice położyli się na brzuchu obok koteczki. Młynka zaczęłą jeść mięsko. Tak dawno nic tak dobrze jej nie smakowało! -Dziękuję- oblizała wargi. Nagle poczuła przy sobie obecność trzeciego kota. -Znalazła się nasza zguba! Młynka westchnęła. To był Talon, brat jej matki. Irytował ją. -Gdzie ją znaleźliście? -Sama przyszła- Klon popatrzył z dumą na córkę -Zwiedzała nasze terytoria. Będą z niej koty. Trójka jeszcze długo o czymś rozmawiała, Młynce zaś zaczynały kleić się powieki. W końcu oddała się na dobre sennym marzeniom. C. D. N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach